Reflexiones ajenas
by zephyr870
Summary: Hermione pierde la memoria y es acogida por los Weasley. Ahora ella se encuentra en una situación difícil que la lleva a ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente. Y también está la cuestión de cómo perdió la memoria... Un viaje de profundos análisis y redescubrimiento, con un toque de cinismo. Y por alguna razón el amor también entra en cuestión...
1. En el refugio

Estoy sentada en la orilla del precipicio, mientras oigo las olas azotar contra las rocas, bañándolas en espuma. La suave brisa marina mueve mi cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo que siempre está. El olor a sal y arena llega a mi nariz, invadiendo mis sentidos. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una vista magnífica, con el mar en todo su esplendor, sus múltiples tonalidades azules y verdes formando una paleta que cualquier pintor daría lo que fuera por poder plasmar; el sol en el horizonte, en el momento más hermoso del día, dándole unos tintes cobrizos y rozados al cielo. Es, simplemente, una obra de arte. Mientras contemplo el paisaje, dejo que mi mente vuele, le doy rienda suelta a mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Fácil, se cansaron de mí.

Obviamente no me dijeron eso explicitamente, sería algo muy grosero y dios nos libre de los malos modales. No, fueron mucho más sutiles. Me dijeron que era lo mejor para mí, que necesitaba un ambiente más relajado donde mi recuperación fuera más óptima, porque en esa casa había mucho ajetreo y eso no me ayudaba, que había demasiadas personas y el ambiente a veces podía llegar a ser sobrecogedor.

Pero yo se que en realidad ya no me querían ahí. Estaban cansados de tratar conmigo, de intentar ayudarme sin lograr avance alguno. Estaban cansados de tratarme como si fuera una muñequita que tenían que cuidar porque en cualquier momento se podría romper. Estaban cansados de mi extraña conducta, tan calmada, tan observadora, tan pasiva, tan misteriosa, tan _zen._ Decían que era tan poco característica de mi, y que cada vez me parecia más a su vecina, aquella bizarra joven en la que encontré una gran amiga.

Pero sobre todo, estaban cansados de que fuera tan directa y honesta y constantemente les estuviera señalando los defectos que más los avergonzaban, aquellos que nadie acepta y que intentaban ignorar. Los sacaba de quicio, y a todos les había tocado al menos una vez. De hecho, ésto fue el detonante de que me echaran. La última vez que expuse mi "falta de tacto" y dije cosas que incomodaron a otra persona, ésta se enojó tanto que empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, me contó cuán molesta estaba con mis actitudes, cuánto me despreciaba y cómo desearía que jamás me hubiera conocido. Su explosión fue tan apasionada, que me mandó muy lejos y terminó diciéndome hasta de lo que me iba a morir. Y todos escucharon. Al día siguiente, los padres "sugirieron" mandarme a un lugar más cómodo y pacífico, porque ahí parecía estar muy tensa. ¿Tensa, yo? Si, claro. A la hora de darme la "sugerencia", me sentaron en la sala y formaron un círculo como aquellos que se hacen en las intervenciones. Me dijeron que sólo querían lo mejor para mí, y que al final la decisión era mía. Curiosamente, mientras decían ésto, vi como sus hijos ponían unas maletas a lado de la puerta.

Y así es como acabé aquí, viviendo en una pequeña (aunque muy bonita) cabaña frente al mar, con una pareja joven. Él es uno de los hijos de las personas con las que estuve antes -ya saben, los que me corrieron-y ella es su esposa, quien por cierto está embarazada. Esa fue una perfecta excusa para mandarme acá, ya que como está pasando por momentos…complicados, una mano extra en la casa le serviría. Ellos son muy amables conmigo, y muy pacientes, así que en realidad sí resultó mejor venir acá.

Básicamente, lo que hago todos los días es ayudarle en los quehaceres de la casa durante las mañanas, y las tardes las tengo libres. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer, usualmente platico con ella sobre distintas cosas. Ella me cuenta todo sobre su vida, su niñez, sus años de estudio en Francia y todo lo que sucedió después de que se graduara. Por lo que veo, es simplemente brillante, valiente y bonita. Cuando escucho todo lo que ha logrado, no puedo evitar asombrarme. Y tiene tanto potencial… sé que podría lograr cosas muy grandes. Pero esta aquí, como ama de casa todo el día. No digo que esté mal casarse y formar una familia, sin embargo siento que se está desperdiciando. He pensado en decirle esto, aunque por más que lo intento, no puedo. Siento que está mal, que voy a entristecerla y no sé…mi moral no me deja.

Ya estoy divagando…suele pasarme mucho, y más en momentos como este. Aquí me siento tan tranquila y relajada, pero al mismo tiempo alejada del mundo, ajena a todo. Creo que lo hicieron a propósito, me mandaron aquí justo para que me sintiera así. Para mantenerme bajo control. Me siento vigilada, cuidada. Es como si no quisieran que me enfrente al mundo, como si no quisieran que sacara todo mi potencial. Siento que podría hacer tantas cosas, cosas grandiosas, pero me tienen atrapada. Ellos son buenos conmigo, y sé que se preocupan por mí y mi bienestar, pero me controlan, me mantienen atada. No sé por qué estoy con ellos, no sé por qué me acogieron. Sé que no son mi familia -es bastante obvio- y aunque se nota que me quieren, también se muestran reacios a mí. Soy como la oveja negra, que todos quieren porque es familia pero en cierta forma rechazan. En definitiva, ellos me conocen muy bien, y son bastante cercanos a mí, pero me siento incómoda alrededor de ellos. Es como si esperaran algo de mí.

Aun así, no son mi familia. Me dijeron que mis padres están muertos, pero no les creo. Sé que están vivos, lo siento dentro de mí, y sin embargo no sé dónde están. Soy joven, así que es lógico que después de lo que me pasó vaya con mis padres, pero en vez de eso fui con ellos. Me pregunto por qué no han venido por mí aún. Tal vez no saben donde estoy y me estén buscando. Eso tendría sentido. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué no saben donde estoy? Sé que si mis padres llegaran, me iría con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dejaría a esta familia disfuncional para siempre, sin duda alguna.

Digo que su familia es disfuncional porque es lo menos ofensivo que se me ocurre. Su hijo menor totalmente quería algo conmigo, lo cual es muy raro, aparte de que este chico me daba una extraña sensación de odio y repulsión. Además, la hija menor era una hipócrita. Me trataba como si fuera su mejor amiga, y detrás de mis espaldas –juro que parecía que tenía muchas espaldas- hablaba mal de mí con su hermano repulsivo, y me criticaban. Y una de las cosas más inusuales era que su novio vivía con ellos. ¿Cómo es que sus padres dejaban que el novio de su hija adolescente viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella? Incluso llegué a pensar algunas veces que su mama propiciaba ésto. Eso me da escalofríos. El chico era bastante amable conmigo, y me agradaba, pero definitivamente tenía un muy mal humor y era depresivo. Además, cuando los veía a los dos juntos, me daba una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. Por eso procuraba evitarlos lo más posible. Sinceramente, no me sentía a gusto ahí.

Aún así, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Ni siquiera sé bien quién soy. Hay tantas cosas que no recuerdo, y lo más probable es que se queden escondidas en algún rincón obscuro de mi mente. Tampoco es como que esté muy ansiosa por saber, si te soy honesta. Digo, obviamente hay una razón por la que quise olvidarlo todo, y por la que no consigo recordarlo. Pero estoy tan confundida, en serio no tengo idea de que hacer con mi vida. Pero bueno, si supiera sería demasiada belleza como para tener amnesia, ¿no creen?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

 **:D ok, esta es mi primer historia, así que díganme que opinan (R &R). Voy a publicar tan pronto me vuelva a llegar inspiración (y tenga tiempo), pero unos cuantos comentarios no hacen mal :) y de hecho motivan, acepto de todo, desde críticas positivas y recomendaciones hasta críticas destructivas '-'**

 **P.D. Apoyo totalmente H/Hr, así que ya están advertidos**


	2. Cómo logré que me corrieran

**Se me olvidó el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior...Pero creo que ya todos saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece, digo, de lo contrario no estaría escribiendo aquí...oh, y la historia va a tener un orden medio extraño, así que no se revuelvan :D**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Estoy escondida en el ático de la casa junto a un ghoul. No tuve otra opción más que huir, ¡Esta gente me está desquiciando! Y todos los días es lo mismo. Peleas y conflictos, e insultos, muchos insultos. Pareciera que no pueden estar felices sin pelear al menos una vez al día. Lo malo es que siempre me involucran a mí, ya sea como pretexto para tener la razón, o porque soy la causa. Y eso no es nada agradable. Se supone que me sentiría cómoda aquí -al menos eso es lo que ellos me dijeron cuando me trajeron- pero cada minuto que paso en este lugar me siento cada vez peor.

Aparte, son repetitivos. Siempre son las mismas peleas, los mismos insultos, las mismas personas, lo mismo, lo mismo, lo mismo. No entiendo la dinámica familiar, a veces están felices, otras enojados, a veces se aman, a veces se odian. Bueno, eso tal vez no es tan raro, se que puede llegar a ser común en muchas familias, pero no creo que sea sano. Y todos parecen estar en cierta forma reprimidos, es como si quisieran decir mucho más de lo que en realidad dicen, pero se quedan callados, tal vez por temor, tal vez por inseguridad, tal vez porque no es correcto.

Hoy la pelea fue sobre mí -vaya sorpresa-, pero la diferencia es que esta vez fue dirigida directamente hacia mí, y eso nunca había pasado. Todo empezó cuando la hija menor -una pelirroja pecosa molesta que se cree la _non plus ultra_ \- me acorraló. Acababa de salir al patio, con la esperanza de saltarme la valla y escaparme al bosque un rato, como se me había hecho costumbre, pero ella ya estaba ahí esperándome.

-¡Hermione!-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, -¡espera, quiero hablar contigo!-

Era demasiado tarde para fingir que no la había escuchado, así que intenté correr, pero me como no estaba tan lejos de mí, sí me pudo alcanzar.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?- me preguntó.

-¿Evitarte, yo?, para nada- contesté con una mentira que ni yo me creía.

-Claro que sí, no intentes mentirme, sabes que puedo ver a través de las personas- ahora, eso sí es algo increíble. Literalmente.

-Pero es en serio, no te estoy mintiendo. Tal vez pude haberte dado la impresión de que te estaba evitando, pero sólo es porque a veces necesito un tiempo alejada de todos.-dije con lentitud.

-¿Necesitas estar alejada todo el tiempo? Hermione, no nos hemos dicho más de dos frases en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí desde que regresaste. ¿Recuerdas como solías contarme todo cuando estabamos juntas?-

-Bueno, estaríamos juntas si despegarás tu boca un momento de la de ese chico al que llamas novio-dije totalmente relajada, aunque por alguna razón me sentía algo molesta.

-¿Así que esto es sobre él? ¿Por eso me estás evitando?- sí, pero no iba a decirle eso, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que no te estoy evitando-contesté, cada vez me molestaba más esta chica.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? ¿Estás celosa acaso?- me preguntó, y me pareció que en su voz había un tono oculto, que parecía en cierto modo feliz.

-Creo que deberías checar tus oídos, porque al parecer no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho. No te estoy evitando, y la única razón por la que no hemos hablado es porque estás demasiado ocupada como para tener tiempo para mí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- y me empecé a alejar.

-No contestaste mi pregunta-dijo mientras me jalaba bruscamente del brazo. Volteé a verla, sorprendida de su repentino uso de la fuerza.- ¿Estás celosa?-dijo con un tono que pretendía ser grave y peligroso, pero no le salía.

-¿Celosa de qué? ¿De que nadie intente comerse mi cara? ¿De que yo no tengo a nadie con quien practicar el canibalismo?-pregunté lo más inocentemente posible.

-¡No nos comemos la cara del otro, eso se llama besarse! ¡Ahora, deja de desviar el tema y contéstame! ¿Estás celosa?-gritó muy enfurecida. Su cara se empezó a poner roja. Ese tono en definitiva sí era peligroso.

-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?- y tan pronto pronuncié estas palabras, su boca formó una grotesca mueca, que parecía una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Lo sabía! Tú no me puedes engañar. Sé que estás celosa, y que te mueres por él. De seguro darías lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar, ¿pero qué crees? El es mío. MÍO. M-Í-O. MÍO. No tuyo, mío. Mío de mí, no de ti. Jamás de ti-dijo con un tono de superioridad-Mío. ¡MÍO! Mí…

-Ok, ya entendí- su sonrisa/mueca se hizo aún más grande. No por mucho.-Eres una persona muy insegura, y sientes que no eres suficiente para él, y temes que te vaya a dejar por alguien mejor que tú. Por eso tienes la necesidad de reafirmar ante los demás que sí eres suficiente, lo cual te hace actuar de forma territorial, como algunos animales. Además, para ocultar tus inseguridades te muestras soberbia y actúas como alguien extremadamente superior, y siento mucho decirte esto (en realidad no), pero no lo eres. Eres una persona común y corriente, con los mismos problemas que todos, no eres nada especial, sólo eres alguien normal que pretende ser algo que no es. También crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, y todo lo que el mundo hace es debido a ti, pero no es así. Oh, y además, creo que eres de lento aprendizaje, porque tuviste que repetir muchas veces la misma palabra, una simple palabra de tres letras, para que tu mente pudiera procesarla. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, ¿o me faltó algo?-dije tan relajada, que pareciera que acababa de despertar.

Y después de eso fue cuando el caos se desató. Se enojó tanto que empezó a gritar como loca desquiciada. Me llamó mil nombres ofensivos, y dijo otras mil groserías, algunas que ni siquiera conocía. Su familia inmediatamente salió de la casa para intentar calmarla, pero nada funcionaba. De hecho, empezó a atacarlos a ellos también. Cuando dejó de enfocarse en mí, me metí a la casa lo más sigilosamente posible y subí corriendo al ático, queriéndome alejar lo más posible de ahí.

Y así fue como acabé aquí. Aún puedo oír los gritos que vienen de afuera, pero no tan fuerte como si siguiera ahí. Ahorita puedo escuchar como acaba de mandar a su mamá a…bueno, en realidad no puedo repetir lo que dijo, no me siento cómoda haciéndola, así que diremos que la mandó a freír espárragos. Mala decisión. Y de repente, ya no escucho nada, creo que su mamá la noqueó.

En realidad no puedo decir que me arrepiento, porque no lo hago. Alguien tenía que poner a esa niña mimada en su lugar. Aunque me siento un poco mal por su familia que tuvo que soportar su arranque de ira. Pero admítanlo, se lo merecía por restregarme en la cara el hecho de que ella sí puede besarlo y yo no. Esperen, ¿de dónde salió eso?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

 **¡wohoo! Ahí va otro capítulo. Este es un buen ritmo, ¿no? Díganme lo que opinan en los comentarios. ¡Tengan fe en la historia! Se que voy empezando, pero en serio me inspiraría más si comentaran, o siguieran mi historia, o la pusieran en favoritos...**


	3. Deja vú

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo aquí.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, se confundieron con el orden temporal de la historia. Eso me pasa por inspirarme en el orden bizarro de "** ** _El club de la pelea"_** **… Bueno, el capítulo anterior fue la pelea por la cual corrieron a Hermione de la casa, el título debió haberles dado una pista, si no fue así, aquí lo aclaro. El futuro orden será de adelante hacia atrás, y cuando llegue al inicio, regresaré al presente y les prometo ya será lineal, como todos están acostumbrados :D**

Estoy acostada sobre las altas hebras del pasto que nunca cortan fuera de la casa de Luna mientras miro las nubes en el cielo moverse interminablemente. Esto es extrañamente relajante. Llevo un mes en la Madriguera y ya me quiero ir. Este lugar es un manicomio. Todos los habitantes de esta casa me vuelven loca. Si supieran todo lo que he tenido que pasar con estos extraños…

Primero, están los padres. La madre es simplemente agobiante. Lo admito, es muy cariñosa, pero es muy sobreprotectora también. Siento que no me deja respirar con sus constantes preguntas de "¿Estás bien?", "¿Quieres algo?", "¿Te duele la cabeza?" Sí, me duele la cabeza de que no dejes de hacerme preguntas tontas, ya te dije mil veces que estoy bien. Además, no importa cuantas veces le diga que estoy bien y que no necesito nada, siempre me obliga a tomar remedios caseros y hacer cosas extrañas para recuperar la memoria:

"Ve a abrazar un árbol, te ayudará a recordar más rápido. Voy a vigilar desde la ventana que no sueltes el árbol por lo menos una hora. Mientras más tiempo, mejor". Me quedé cinco horas abrazando un árbol raquítico de su patio, mientras bien pude haber ido al bosque que está sólo cruzando la barda, pero no, no podía salir de la propiedad porque no me podría ver. Y cada vez que me movía para acomodarme mejor, ella me gritaba "¡No lo sueltes!"

El padre es como una extensión de la madre. Hace todo lo que ella le dice, actúa como ella actuaría y concuerda con ella todo el tiempo. Es desesperante.

Luego están los hijos. Tienen un hijo que trabaja con su padre. Es arrogante, cerrado y petulante. Cree que es el mejor trabajador de todos, y constantemente menosprecia a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero los papás no le dicen nada. Al contrario, sus hermanos lo detestan, y eso es algo muy válido. Viene todos los días a cenar, y todos los días está restregándome en la cara que perdí la memoria, me dice que ya no soy tan brillante como todos pensaban y con sus comentarios me da a entender que sólo soy una pobre chica débil que sucumbió a la presión y se dejó llevar por sus torpes hormonas, digo… emociones. El día que finalmente me cansé y le dije que nadie lo quería y le comenté todas sus fallas, se marchó enojado y no regresó hasta una semana después. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se veían más contentos, hasta que regresó. Aún así siguió criticándome.

Luego están los gemelos (A/N: ¡No pude matar a Fred!). Son graciosos, pero son demasiado pesados. Siempre vienen a desayunar, comer, y cenar. Vivirían aquí si no tuvieran un negocio que atender. Todo el tiempo que están aquí, me hacen bromas. Es divertido, pero muchas veces es demasiado. En una ocasión, llevaron una caja envuelta como regalo y me la dieron. Yo, creyendo que en realidad era un pequeño detalle para desearme que me mejorara, lo abrí. Tan pronto hice eso, un guante de box salió disparado y me golpeó directo en el ojo. Por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que eso ya había pasado. Comenzaron a reírse como focas desquiciadas, hasta que su madre los regañó e hizo que curaran mi ojo.

Luego están los hijos menores. El hijo es una molestia andante. Siempre está ahí, siguiéndome como perrito abandonado. Tiene horribles modales, hace comentarios groseros sobre mi apariencia y mi antigua actitud –y la nueva también- y se me insinúa en cada momento. Constantemente invade mi espacio personal y se acerca demasiado a mí, incomodándome a más no poder. Simplemente no lo soporto. La hija es una niña mimada que tiene todo lo que pide, además de que es una hipócrita. Cuando su hermano empieza a criticarme, ella pretende defenderme, pero en realidad termina haciendo que me vea aún peor. Me cae tan mal, y lo peor es que tengo que compartir cuarto con ella. Procuro evitarla lo más que puedo, aunque no siempre lo logro.

Y por último está el peor de todos, el novio de la hija. Es el que peor me hace sentir. Es amable conmigo, se preocupa constantemente de mi bienestar, me trata bien y es la única persona tolerable que hay aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué es el peor? Porque cada vez que convivo con él, o simplemente lo veo, siento una inexplicable sensación de dolor y vacío en el pecho. Eso simplemente me mata.

Cabe mencionar que está de mal humor casi todo el tiempo. Lo bueno es que no conmigo, sino con su 'novia'. Cada vez que me está hablando, llega su novia y nos interrumpe o suelta algún comentario desagradable sobre mí. Él sólo pone cara de malos amigos y se marcha extremadamente molesto. Cada vez que esto pasa, me siento repentinamente feliz. Pero rápidamente se va ese sentimiento, ya que ella siempre lo convence de perdonarla, y para compensarlo le brinda una sesión de besos muy acalorada, y pública. Siempre que esto pasa, la sensación de dolor y vacío regresa con más fuerza que nunca y me dan unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no lo hago. Nunca muestro debilidad. No puedo hacerlo.

Hoy presencié una sesión especialmente apasionada entre ellos. Tan pronto ví como su mano se perdía debajo de su blusa, salí corriendo. Huí cobardemente porque no pude resistir. Me salté la barda, ignorando los gritos desesperados de la matriarca, y me adentré en el bosque. Corrí sin parar, sin hacerle caso a las ramas que me rasguñaban al pasar demasiado cerca. Corrí hasta llegar al claro en el que se encuentra la casa de mi amiga Luna, y ahí me detuve. Mi puño, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer, se cerró instintivamente, como si estuviera agarrando algo. Lo observé extrañada y me tiré al suelo, y empecé a pensar.

Siento que esta escena ya la viví. El dolor en mi pecho se concentró en el lado izquierdo, y puedo sentir unos extraños piquetes en el área donde está mi corazón que hacen que me encoja de dolor. Esto ya había pasado antes, y mis sospechas son comprobadas al escuchar la voz de Luna.

"Oh Hermione, volvió a suceder, ¿no es así?"


	4. Memoria selectiva

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo aquí.**

 **¡Ya regresé! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento. Tal vez me tarde, pero prometo que NO abandonaré la historia. Amestoy, tus predicciones del orden de la historia son correctas. Va de atrás hacia adelante, va retrocediendo desde que está en El Refugio hasta llegar al punto donde perdió la memoria. ¡No pierdan la fe en mí! Y gracias por sus comentarios:)**

Estoy sentada en el patio de la casa de Luna. Es un lugar muy extraño, igual que ella. Me confundo mucho con las cosas que dice, pero es amable conmigo. Al menos ella lo intenta, no como esa familia de pelirrojos. Desde el primer momento en que los ví, tuve el presentimiento de que las cosas no irían bien. Es como cuando ves a alguien y sabes que están destinados a llevarse mal, a no hablarse o, en el peor caso, a odiarse. Aún no me decido si simplemente no nos llevaremos bien o nos odiaremos, pero le apuesto más a la segunda.

Luna me está diciendo algo sobre unas criaturas que viven en los bosques. No son hadas, ni unicornios, ni nada de eso. Dice que son pequeñas cositas, como bichitos, que se meten por los oídos de las personas y se van directo al cerebro, donde juegan a las escondidillas. No sé si eso es ridículo o perturbador. Dice que al jugar, le hacen cosquillas al cerebro, entonces las neuronas se empiezan a mandar señales extrañas que no deberían mandarse, y las personas hacen cosas que nunca harían, y que incluso ponen en riesgo sus vidas. Dice que eso me pasó a mí hace dos semanas, que estos bichitos –Papillons, creo- se metieron en mis oídos, jugaron en mi cerebro y por eso hice lo que hice. Ya decidí, es en definitiva perturbador. Sólo que no sé qué es lo que hice hace dos semanas, y no me quiere decir. Según ella lo averiguaré a su debido tiempo.

En realidad, no recuerdo nada de antes de que despertara aquí mismo hace dos semanas. Ese fue en definitiva el peor día de mi vida. Desperté tirada en el pasto, totalmente desconcertada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quien era. No sabía _qué_ era. Sólo veía el la luz cegadora del sol y el pasto rodeándome, y unos curiosos bichitos caminando por mi piel. De acuerdo, creo que Luna no está tan errada después de todo. Estaba ahí tirada, analizando mis alrededores, curiosamente me sentía bien, como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado de encima. Y entonces vi a esta chica rubia observándome con preocupación, y me dijo: "Oh Hermione, ¿pero qué has hecho?"

Después de eso se puso todo negro, y cuando volví a despertar ya no me encontraba en el pasto, sino en una cama dura, en medio de una habitación blanca. El olor a desinfectante me mareaba, y supe que estaba en un hospital, además de que estaba usando una bata. Sin embargo, ésta vez sí recordaba quien era, y qué era. Ésto me calmó bastante. Lo malo era que no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí. Entonces entró un doctor, no, sanador, y me hizo un chequéo rápido. Después de comprobar que todo estuviera bien, entró una sanadora, y me dijo que alguien quería verme. Enseguida entró una manada de pelirrojos, acompañados por un chico de ojos verdes y la chica rubia que ví cuando me desperté la primera vez. Al ver que no los reconocía, todos se desanimaron. El doctor, perdón, _sanador_ , me dijo que había perdido la memoria, pero no sabía hasta qué extensión. Podía ser que la recuperara gradualmente, o que jamás lo hiciera. Cuando le pregunté por qué, no lo dejó contestar la mamá, lo interrumpió y le dijo que sería mejor si no me decía. Ese fue el momento en que tuve aquella corazonada que mencioné anteriormente. Después se presentó y también a su familia, me dijo que ellos eran muy buenos amigos míos y que yo me quedaría con ellos debido a mi condición. Cuando les pregunté sobre mis padres, a quienes sí recordaba, me dijeron que habían muerto, pero cuando les pregunté cómo, no supieron responderme. Por eso creo que siguen vivos.

No tuve más alternativa que irme con ellos, ya que al parecer habían obtenido mi custodia. Aunque legalmente ya soy mayor de edad, debido a mi pérdida de memoria –condición, como a todos le gusta llamarle- necesito estar con un adulto que me cuide, y nadie mejor que una pareja que crió siete hijos y ninguno resultó ser un psicópata… aparentemente. Es posible que aún no se muestren señales, pero podría suceder. Además se veían preocupados por mí, eso sí lo pongo a su favor.

Desde ese día he tenido varios desmayos, y cada vez que despiertó recuerdo más y más cosas sobre mi pasado. Además, siento que la información ya estaba en mi cerebro, pero oculta, y al hacer ciertas actividades de repente regresa a mí. Por ejemplo, cuando veo a alguien haciendo un hechizo, tengo esta sensación de haberlo hecho antes y una imagen de mi mano moviéndose al mismo tiempo que mi voz pronuncia un conjuro aparece en mi mente. Y esto me pasa con muchas cosas. Hasta ahora, recuerdo mucho de mis años en la escuela de magia, y los recuerdos de mi infancia están intactos. Incluso he visto algunas escenas de una excursión a lo desconocido y una batalla, pero eso no lo logro identificar del todo.

Pero al parecer, mi memoria es selectiva, ya que no recuerdo a ninguna persona más que a mis padres. Espero que todo se aclare pronto.

No estoy segura de cómo el doctor supo que yo no recordaba nada, ya que ni siquiera me hizo preguntas para comprobar que no estuviera desorientada. Además, parecía que la familia ya sabía lo que había pasado, aunque estaban esperando que no fuera verdad. La única que sabe con certeza lo que sucedió es Luna. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto y oído todo lo que sucedió. Sé que fue algo que yo hice, pero al parecer fue algo tan impactante que nadie me quiere decir qué pasó. Y mientras, no me dejan agarrar mi varita y me tienen en la casa como una muñequita frágil pero peligrosa, que sí no mantienen vigilada va a hacer algo horrible de lo que todos se arrepentirán. Es desesperante, yo sólo quiero que me digan qué sucedió para poder seguir adelante. Sé que sólo quieren ayudarme, pero mantenerme en la ignorancia es la peor forma de hacerlo. Prefiero morir sabiendo, que vivir ignorante.

¡No quiero que me traten como un champiñón!


	5. Razones ridículas

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo aquí.**

 **Lo del champiñón es una referencia a una historia que leí hace mucho que hablaba del** ** _Mushroom treatment: kept in the dark, fed with sh*_** **. Bueno a partir de aquí, voy a retomar del primer capítulo y escribir en un orden lineal, es decir, voy a seguir a partir de que la protagonista ya está en El Refugio. Como ya habrán notado, hay mucho bashing hacia los Weasley, pero aquí habrá bashing hacia Hermione. No me odien…**

Estoy sentada en un pequeño sofá enfrente de Luna y Harry. En medio de nosotros hay una mesita de café con un servicio de té, cortesía de Fleur, ya frío porque nadie lo ha tocado. No sé que están haciendo aquí, llegaron de la nada pidiendo hablar conmigo. Creo que es por lo de la varita. Verán, estos últimos días Fleur me ha dejado agarrar mi varita para empezar a practicar de nuevo, pero ayer, su esposo Bill llegó temprano y me vio practicando hechizos, y se puso histérico. Empezó a gritarle a Fleur sobre lo peligrosos que eso era, que no sólo me puso en peligro a mí, sino también a ellos. Y en seguida empezó la pelea, por mi culpa. Y yo que creía que ya había dejado eso atrás. En fin, sospecho que Bill me acusó descaradamente con su madre y por eso envió a Luna y a Harry, probablemente a convencerme de dejar de practicar. Como si pudieran.

Luna comprueba mis sospechas al decirme que los mandó la señora Weasley para convencerme de dejar de usar magia, recordarme que es peligroso y que no podré volver a usarla hasta que recupere toda mi memoria. Creo que aún no está consciente de que lo único que no recuerdo es a ellos, y que no los recuerdo porque simplemente no quiero. Al inicio, yo me decía que si no los recordaba era por una razón, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y prácticamente los volví a conocer, me dije a mí misma que en definitiva no quería recordar, y que de todas maneras no sería una gran pérdida.

Le contesto que no voy a dejar de practicar, que no me voy a quedar sentada como una muñequita a esperar que todo mágicamente vuelva a mí, que voy a seguir adelante con mi vida y voy a empezar de nuevo. Luna me sonríe, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se desvanece. Le pide a Harry que nos deje solas unos momentos porque necesita hablar conmigo en privado. Él se levanta y se va. Luna me pregunta si sé cómo perdí la memoria o al menos tengo una idea de lo que sucedió. Obviamente no sé, nadie me quiere decir, pero si sé que todos saben lo que pasó y que fue algo que yo causé. Ella asiente lentamente, se ve muy seria. Me dice que está muy bien que quiera seguir adelante, pero que antes de hacerlo tengo que saber lo que causó todo esto. Al parecer, es momento de que sepa lo que ocurrió.

Luna me cuenta que después de la guerra, Harry, Ron y yo –el famoso trío dorado- no teníamos idea de qué hacer. Así que la familia de Ron nos acogió. Durante meses estuvimos ahí, como en los viejos tiempos cuando solíamos pasar las vacaciones ahí antes de regresar a la escuela. Pero ya nada era igual. Los tres estábamos marcados por la guerra, y después de vivir lo que habíamos vivido, cada quien encontró diferentes maneras de sobrellevarlo. Ron se enfocó en jugar Quidditch y yo me enfoqué en retomar mis estudios. Pero Harry, el se enfocó en Ginny. Encontró un refugio en ella -no tengo idea de por qué- y se volvió su mundo. Todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a ella, todo él era de ella. Y por lo que me cuenta Luna, ésto me afectó mucho. Se suponía que yo era su mejor amiga, la única que había permanecido a su lado desde siempre, la única que sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado, porque también lo sufrí yo. Y aún así me reemplazó. Ron gustaba de mí -ahora todo tiene sentido- pero yo lo rechacé porque en algún punto de mi viaje de nueve meses con los chicos, me enamoré de Harry –qué ridículo-. Así que al parecer, cada vez que veía a la feliz pareja siendo… feliz, yo moría por dentro –pero qué exageración-. Cada vez que me sentía mal iba a visitar a Luna, y le contaba todas mis penas –eso explica el porque es tan buena conmigo-. Y me fui deprimiendo más y más porque él chico que quería no me correspondía –por favor, que cliché-. Entonces, un día vi algo que no debería haber visto. Una mañana mientras estaba bajando a desayunar, pasé por la puerta del cuarto de Harry que estaba entreabierta, y alcancé a ver dos figuras abrazadas debajo de una sábana blanca, y escuché risas y –oh Dios- gemidos. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Salí corriendo –no pude resistir- y salí de la casa, corrí a través del bosque y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras del patio de Luna. Ahí levanté mi varita a mi sien y me borré la memoria. Así es, me borré la memoria. Ni yo lo puedo creer.

En ese momento escucho una exclamación de "Es todo mi culpa" proveniente de mi derecha. Es Harry, lo escuchó todo. Maldito chismoso. Sale corriendo de la casa hacia la playa. Luna me dice que debería ir a hablar con él. Claro, además de recibir un golpe bajo a mi autoestima, ahora debo consolar al chismoso. Ni siquiera me dejan lidiar con mis pensamientos en paz.

Me siento como una tonta. Una niña ridícula como esas de las novelas juveniles, cuyo juicio está completamente cegado por sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo pude haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones tan fuertemente como para hacer algo tan estúpido? Me rehuso a aceptarlo. Jamás creí que yo pudiera ser tan… dramática… y tonta… y que me rindiera tan fácilmente. No debería dejar que las opiniones y acciones de otros me manejaran tan fácilmente, nadie debería tener ese control sobre mí, más que yo.

Me dirijo hacia afuera, a consolar a Harry –aunque me deberían consolar a mí, que estoy teniendo una crisis de identidad-.

"Es todo mi culpa" me dice.

"Claro que no, tu no hiciste nada mal" le contesto.

"Sí, no te puse atención, te abandoné cuando más lo necesitabas, cuando más me necesitabas. No merezco ser llamado tu amigo" dice con un tono derrotado.

Suspiro exasperada, ¿acaso todo siempre tiene que ser sobre él? "Mira, deja de victimizarte. _No es tu culpa_. _Yo_ fui la que se borró la memoria, tú no me obligaste. _Yo_ fui la tonta que no razonó, _yo_ fui quien se dejó llevar por emociones sin sentido, _yo_ fui la que actuó sin pensar. Así que no te culpes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Olvídate de toda esa historia trágica que me contó Luna y que no debiste haber escuchado, de todos modos ya pasó. No es como que lo podamos cambiar, y además no es tan malo. No volveré a dejar que nadie tenga tanta influencia sobre mí, ni que mis inseguridades me controlen. Este es un nuevo comienzo para mí, una nueva oportunidad para crecer y dejar todo lo que me ata. Pero esto también significa que los dejaré a ustedes atrás. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí, pero me temo que no puedo volver a verlos. Ya no soy la misma que solía ser, en definitiva he cambiado, y yo creo que es para bien. Lamentablemente, ya no veo el mundo como lo veía antes, y a ustedes tampoco los veo con los mismos ojos. Lo siento, pero necesito dejarlo todo atrás para poder seguir adelante. Necesito este cambio."

Y con eso dicho me marché de regreso a la casa, dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado y descorazonado en la playa.


	6. Reflexiones ajenas

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo aquí.**

 **Ok, este es el último capítulo… gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por seguir mi historia y ponerla entre sus favoritos. Sé que no esperaban que acabara tan rápido, pero es que simplemente llegó a mí cerebro este capítulo y no se quiso marchar. Espero que les guste, y muy pronto regresaré con una nueva historia para ustedes (es una obligación porque me metí a un reto). ¡Disfruten!**

Estoy afuera de la oficina del jefe de recursos humanos de la Organización de los Gobiernos Mágicos Europeos Unidos, una organización creada después de la última guerra en Gran Bretaña cuyo fin es mantener la paz y la armonía en los gobiernos que la conforman. Fue creada para que los gobiernos mágicos pudieran apoyar e intervenir libremente en los conflictos de otros gobiernos, y así poder evitar situaciones como un nuevo lord malvado en Inglaterra, una revolución de duendes en Austria, un golpe de estado en España, entre otras cosas. América, Asia, África y Oceanía no están invitados porque ellos tienen su propia organización, en la cual Europa no está incluida porque aún tienen resentimiento de que los haya invadido, colonizado y esclavizado. Además, ellos tienen problemas diferentes y más modernos. Básicamente, a ellos les va de lo lindo, y por alguna extraña razón, sus gobiernos mágicos son extremadamente avanzados, incluso superan a los muggles de aquí, con gobiernos y sistemas de mucha calidad…

Su sede es en Versalles, donde me encuentro actualmente, sentada en una silla roja acolchada a lado de Fleur. Estoy esperando mi turno para pasar a mi entrevista de trabajo. Así es, estoy a un paso de convertirme en delegada de una organización internacional como la ONU.

Seguro se preguntarán cómo llegué aquí.

Han pasado nueve meses desde que Luna me reveló el inicio de mi historia y decidí seguir adelante. Desde ese día, me puse a trabajar como loca. El primer paso era recuperar mis estudios. Hablé con Fleur, y ella me ofreció su apoyo incondicional. Me presentó a la directora de su escuela, Madame Maxime, quien al parecer había escuchado mucho sobre mí e incluso me conocía –pero sólo de vista- y ésta me ofreció darme tutorías para que recordara mis estudios y aprendiera aún más. Me quedé en su escuela fácil, seis meses, durante los cuales recuperé el nivel académico que solía tener. Fue muy rápido porque ya tenía el conocimiento, sólo necesitaba recordarlo. Además, me encantó estar ahí, el trato que recibí fue increíble, Madame Maxime se encargó personalmente de mí, conocí a muchos profesores más que capaces e hice algunas amistades con varios alumnos ahí, y la biblioteca se volvió un santuario para mí. Fue una gran experiencia para mí.

Después tuve que regresar a Inglaterra, donde Luna me ofreció su casa para quedarme. Jamás dejé de enviarle cartas contándole todas las experiencias que viví en Francia, por lo que ella sabía todo sobre mí. Cuando regresé era Abril, y Luna estaba en mi antigua escuela que habían reparado en un santiamén, así que me tuve que quedar con su padre. Él era muy cauteloso conmigo, casi como si me tuviera miedo, pero pronto me gané su confianza y nos llevamos muy bien. Al fin aprendí de dónde había sacado Luna sus ideas raras.

Hice los trámites necesarios para presentar mis EXTASIS en el Ministerio de Magia, y me dieron fecha para inicios de mayo, igual que a todos los estudiantes que estaban cursando el último año en mi antigua escuela. Hice mis exámenes, y para finales del mismo mes ya tenían mis resultados. Eran excelentes, había salido bien en todo y ahora podía empezar a buscar trabajo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, en cualquier lugar me contratarían, pero yo aún no sabía que quería hacer. Afortunadamente, Madame Maxime tenía muchos contactos, y como nos habíamos llevado muy bien, le mandé mis resultados y ella se los pasó a muchas personas importantes. Las ofertas empezaron a caer sobre mí como gotas de lluvia. He ido a varias entrevistas, pero ésta es la que más me llama la atención. En serio me veo trabajando aquí en la OGMEU, debatiendo y haciendo propuestas para mejorar al continente. Es algo muy ambicioso, así que me encanta la idea.

¿Y que pasó con Harry?, se preguntarán.

Él no regresó a la escuela, diciendo que necesitaba un descanso después de todo lo que pasó en la guerra. Tampoco consiguió trabajo, pero no es como que lo necesite, al fin que tiene una gran herencia. Su novia tampoco regresó a la escuela, y los dos se mudaron a una casa que él compró, cerca de donde viven los padres de ella. Hace poco se comprometieron, y su boda está programada para finales de julio. Sin embargo, él sigue mandándome cartas para que regrese, o pidiéndome que simplemente les vuelva a hablar. Al inicio sentía un poco de lástima, pero ahora sólo me irrita. Quiere verme, no quiere que salga de sus vidas, ya que él aún me considera su mejor amiga. Dice que me necesita, lo cual es curioso, porque ya me comprobó que no es cierto y que puede olvidarse fácilmente de mí. No me molesta que se vaya a casar con la pelirroja odiosa, yo ya decidí dejar eso atrás. Además, si eso lo hace feliz, está bien, no soy yo la que va a estar atada de por vida a una mocosa malcriada de todos modos.

Ese día en la playa decidí dejar todo el pasado atrás y ver hacia el futuro. No voy a volver, tengo que madurar y eso implica para mí dejarlo todo atrás. No puedo seguir cargando con todo eso. Me dí cuenta de que mi vida giraba alrededor de él, de ellos, pero ya no más. Ya he tenido suficiente, necesito empezar a hacer las cosas por mí, no dejar que nadie controle mi vida y mis decisiones. Tengo que seguir adelante, no quiero volver a ser una adolescente con problemas de autoestima que sólo vive como personaje secundario, tengo que crear mi propia historia.

Me dí cuenta de que dejarme llevar por mis emociones no es bueno, ya que sólo nublan la razón y no me dejan pensar claramente. Los sentimientos son un arma de doble filo, y si te dejas llevar por ellos cometes locuras, cuyos resultados no son siempre buenos. Es irónico, que una acción que cometí dejándome llevar por las emociones me hiciera tanto bien, y me dejara como aprendizaje que la mejor forma de tomar decisiones es pensando fría y calculadoramente, y que debo desechar todo sentimiento para poder actuar de manera favorable.

Estas reflexiones ajenas me han hecho ver el mundo de manera diferente. Ya no soy la misma persona de antes, y no creo volver a serlo de nuevo. Como en el ensayo "Deshumanización del arte" de José Ortega y Gasset, pasé de ser la esposa del moribundo, a ser el pintor que retrata la escena. Ahora soy más objetiva, ajena a los sentimientos, mejor para tomar decisiones.

Al fin encontré mi camino, y vaya que lo he encontrado…


End file.
